


Love is Never Ever Simple

by SolariaLunar21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Discussions, Rimming, Smut, aka weed, before you read, look at end notes for spoilers if you want to know the context, mentions of recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolariaLunar21/pseuds/SolariaLunar21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Perrie are done, Harry and Niall are on, Louis and Liam are circling each other, and everyone's got secret complicated feelings. All set to the backdrop of the Australasia/Africa/Middle Eastern legs of the OTRA tour. </p><p>Or the one where they finally get it all together and realize polyamory's the way to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Never Ever Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadnarim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadnarim/gifts).



> This is for kadnarim who wanted and OT5 coming together fic set in our canon universe. I hope very much that you enjoy this and that it's what you were looking for. This fic honestly kicked my butt but I'm proud of what I've written so I hope that you all enjoy my humble offerings. As in the tags this fic does have POV changes, each boy gets his own say and it's noted when each change happens. 
> 
> Also this is slightly skewed canon due to the fact that Liam/Sophia and Louis/Eleanor have broken up previous to the starting of this fic. And obviously we're going to ignore the fact that Zayn was the only one in England when they left for tour. Go forth and happy reading!

He sits numb and quiet staring at the colorful messy walls of his graffiti room ignoring as best as he can the sounds of Perrie and her Mom packing up the majority of her things. Zayn guesses the only benefit to the end of their relationship is that it happened just a few days before he’s supposed to leave and head to Australia for pre-tour rehearsals and the actual tour which will keep him busy and his mind off his broken engagement.

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been expecting it when Perrie had sat him down after a long day of rehearsals with the lads and told him she just wasn’t ready for this. That the idea of getting married in four months was daunting and too much for her to handle. Zayn had just sat there and listened and nodded his head because he knew there was nothing he could say to change her mind at this point. He had felt her pulling her away for weeks and this was just the final nail in the coffin.

“Zayn?” he looks over then from the drawing of five stick figures standing on a wonky stage that Niall had done the week before over to the doorway to find Perrie standing there.

“Leaving then?” he asks quietly trying to memorize everything about her that he can because he knows this will be the last time he’ll see her for awhile.

“Yeah, Mum’s putting the last suitcase in the car, I wanted to give this back,” she says holding out the ring that Zayn had placed on her finger so long ago now.

“You can keep it.”

“I don’t feel comfortable doing that, so just take it yeah?” he sighs but nods and takes it from her fingers. It’s silent between them and awkward in a way that it hasn’t been since those first few dates they went on.

“Guess this is goodbye then,” he finally gets out and she nods, he stands up and follows her to the door one last time and opens it with a whispered goodbye watching as she leaves the life that they were building together.

Zayn sighs and makes his way back to the graffiti room and doesn’t know how long he’s sitting there contemplating rolling a spliff when the smell of cooking fills his nose and the sounds of shouting ring in his ears. Despite how broken he feels it makes his heart grow to walk into his kitchen to find the other four boys bickering over who is going to come and find him. Harry’s the first to notice him standing in the doorway from where he’s draped himself over Niall’s back and quickly disentangles himself and trips over his legs before pulling Zayn into a hug that warms his toes.

“Alright Harold don’t suffocate the man,” Louis says from where Zayn can see he’s cutting what looks like zucchini into not quite even pieces and handing them to Liam who is stirring something in a big pot. Harry does let Zayn go after a few moments and he’s thankful because as much as he loves Harry’s hugs he can’t really handle a whole bunch of them at the moment.

“What are you lot doing here?” he asks wandering into the room and hooking a chin over Liam’s shoulder to see what looks like the beginning of curry in the pot.

“Figured you didn’t want to be left alone tonight,” Niall informs him from where he’s batting Harry’s hands away from what looks, and smells like, Zayn’s favorite lamb dish.

“I’m fine,” he insists but just gets a sarcastic eyebrow from Louis in response and silence from the others and knows they don’t believe him no matter how much Zayn wishes it were true himself.

“It will be much easier if you just accept that we aren’t going anywhere,” Harry informs him. He didn’t really expect anything less since it was almost tradition at this point to pick up whoever was broken with comfort food and alcohol starting with Liam when it ended with Danielle. Shaking his head he just gives them a weak smile and helps Liam before he ruins the curry.

Much later when they’ve all made their way into the living room and are in one giant blob of limbs on the floor Zayn finds himself feeling content for the first time since Perrie sat him down three days before. They fall asleep like that limbs tangled together with Zayn waking up the next morning with Louis’ foot in his face and Niall’s bony elbow digging into his bladder. He quickly extricates himself and heads to the bathroom before he sluggishly makes his way into the kitchen where he finds a warm cup of coffee and Liam already waiting for him.

“Hey, you’re up early,” Liam states.

“Niall elbowed me in the bladder,” he mumbles into his cup still not really awake.

“I’m sorry about like ya know,” Liam says after a few more quiet moments.

“Wasn’t your fault Li.”

“I know but like I didn’t really approve of the whole engagement thing at first and I don’t want you to think that I’m going to throw this in your face.”

“I know babe don’t worry,” Zayn answers feeling a ball of fond form at how ernest Liam still is and how much he’s still like that sixteen year old boy that Zayn first bonded with four and a half years before.

They sit quietly for a while and Zayn is grateful for the fact that none of them have pushed him to talk before he’s ready. He remembers the quiet from the night before that was only filled with Louis’ voice as he read a pile of Zayn’s favorite comics to them all before sleep claimed each of them in turns. Zayn’s jolted out of his thoughts though with a loud yell and looks to the doorway of the kitchen when Louis stomps in a disgruntled look on his face.

“Zayn you’re going to have to get new rugs because I just woke up to the lovebirds dry humping two inches from my face in there and I don’t need that as a wake up call,” Zayn raises his eyebrows and darts his eyes down to where Louis’ half hard in his trackies.

“Don’t know Lou looks like you were enjoying it yeah?” He quips wagging his eyebrows and laughs when Louis oh so maturely sticks his tongue out at him.

“Oh shut up, unlike some people I haven’t been laid in months so whenever sex is thrown in my face I’m probably going to get a bit hard it’s just the way it is.”

“Aww Tommo could’ve told me you were hard up we can go to the Funky Buddha tonight find you a fit bird or bloke to take home, they’re proper discreet there,” Liam pipes up with a smirk on his face but Zayn knows he’s being completely serious. Louis for his part just sticks his middle finger in the air and starts getting Zayn’s kettle ready to make his morning tea.

The three of them spend the next few minutes talking about the new trailer for the Avengers that had come out the day before and how they think the storylines are going to be handled over the next few movies. Harry and Niall wander in a bit later both looking rumpled and Harry sporting a bright red love bite under one of his swallows that Zayn just rolls his eyes at.

“Morning lads, sorry you had to see that Tommo!” Niall exclaims not looking the least bit sorry at all.

“Try and keep it in your pants next time Horan,” Louis bites back but Zayn can hear the fondness underneath of it anyways.

The rest of the morning is spent lazing around before they have to head over to rehearsals. They have the next day off so Zayn uses it to go home to Bradford and finally tell his family that the wedding is off. He’s been dreading having to tell his parents since he looks up to what they’ve built together so much but he knows that he can’t let them find out through a gossip site. It goes well when he gets around to it, first explaining it to his parents and then to his sisters, they’re all mostly concerned about his well being.

“Are you sure you’re okay to just leave right away? I know tour gets to be a bit much sometimes,” his mom asks as he’s getting ready to head back to London.

“It’ll keep my mind off of it, and I’ve got the boys. Space will be better in the long run,” he answers with a shrug. He can tell she’s not completely convinced but he knows that she just wants to keep him close while he’s hurting.

All things considered Zayn’s surprised that the rumors don’t start until a few days into the Australian leg of the tour. It’s been almost two weeks since they ended things and while people have been noticing that Perrie is no longer wearing her ring neither himself or Perrie have confirmed it.

“I don’t know what you’re waiting for mate, just get it over with already,” Louis tells him late one night as they play Mario Kart on the 64 they’ve got in the back lounge of Bus 1.

“She could say something, don’t know why she hasn’t yet,” he says shooting a blue shell at Louis’ Luigi laughing when it hits his target and Louis swears next to him.

“Whatever her reasons are she has them, the burden seems to be falling on your shoulders Malik.”

They drop the subject after that only focusing on the game and talking about some of the stuff that happened that night on stage. Zayn is still baffled over how Harry and Niall have been able to keep it their pants on stage during _Alive_ every night but he’s quite impressed. He and Louis finally end up falling asleep around three in the morning and he’s glad for the day off they have the next morning when he finally wakes up around noon. They don’t have another show until the fourteenth but they have a few meetings scheduled about the next few months and recording and writing for the new album. It’s at the end of the long meeting day that Zayn decides to confirm what everyone is saying just like Louis said to do and sends out a tweet that basically states that he’s no longer with Perrie and nothing else.

It’s not too long after that that his door squeaks open and Niall’s head pokes into the room. He pats the bed and Niall joins him on it quickly and quietly before pulling Zayn into his side for a cuddle. Zayn’s not sure what about the small gesture, one that has happened millions of times before sets him off, but it’s like every single moment has led to this one and he just let’s it all go and cries into Niall’s shoulder.

“I don’t get it like why would she say yes if she was just going to take it back ya know?” he asks because that’s the one question he’s had throughout this all.

“I don’t know Zee, I can’t say I understand how ya feel cause like I don’t ya know? Can only imagine it and like if Haz ever did that too me like...fuck I don’t know what I would do and we’ve only been properly together for a few months,” Niall whispers softly brushing his hands through Zayn’s hair as he does soothing him in a way that really only Niall and his mother have ever been able to do.

“I just I want it to stop hurting,” he mumbles so quietly he’s not sure that Niall can hear him but he’s exempt from hearing a response back because he falls asleep. The next morning he wakes up to find Harry also in his bed which isn’t that big of a surprise but he smiles when he realizes that they’ve sandwiched him in and that Harry didn’t just snuggle up against Niall. Warm he burrows back into his pillows and falls asleep until they need to get up and ready to head to soundcheck.

After the show that night Zayn checks his phone while sitting in the car and finds texts from Waliyha and Doniya as well as Danny and Ant. Waliyha’s is making sure that he’s okay since it’s Valentine’s Day, which Zayn hadn’t even remembered. Which was probably a bit stupid of him since there were a plenty of signs pertaining to being the holiday that night, but he hadn’t really been paying attention. Besides that though Danny, Ant, and Doniya all follow a similar theme of concern/anger in their texts but; the anger isn’t aimed at Zayn but instead at Perrie’s mother Deb. It’s Doniya’s text though that gives him the most information.

Doniya _: Zee I really hope you’re okay and that you don’t listen to what Deb said at all! She had no right to say that sort of stuff about your relationship! I hope you know that we are all here for you._

Zayn knows better than to check exactly what Deb said that could’ve gotten such a response from his best friends’ and sister but he does so anyway. He’s not sure exactly what he’s expecting, he knows Deb sometimes speaks before she thinks, but he doesn’t expect it to hurt so much when he reads the first headline:

**Perrie Edwards Mom Says That Zayn Pressured Daughter into Engagement!**

_Just one day after the news was confirmed that the British Sweethearts Zayn Malik of One Direction and Little Mix’s Perrie Edwards had ended their engagement Deborah Edwards spoke to The Sun about her daughter’s broken relationship._

_“Perrie very much felt pressured by the amount of commitment Zayn wanted from her. Zayn makes very big gestures and Perrie just wasn’t ready when it came down to it to commit to a life with him.”_

_When asked if she had reservations herself about the engagement Edwards said, “of course I did! I mean they had a bit of a rough patch and then he’s got a tattoo of my daughter on his arm and he’s proposing but she seemed happy so I kept my mouth shut. Zayn’s a nice young man but I’m happy that Perrie finally did something to make her happy when she spent too much time trying to make him happy when he wasn’t even around much at all!”_

Zayn exits out of the article after that not wanting to read anymore. He’s hurt and angry at her words which paint him as some pathetic jerk who didn’t care about what Perrie wanted at all when that’s all he really did care about. He had thought for so long they were on the same page, Perrie had seemed so excited about all the plans they were making for their future and for the wedding. She had even talked with his mother about converting and what it would take and how his own mother had come to the same decision before marrying his father.

They pull up the hotel and into the car park where they’re keeping the buses a few minutes later. He contemplates staying on the bus for the night, hotboxing it with Louis if he’s there but he decides instead to go to his room for the night. It’s after he’s raided the mini bar and he’s got old school Usher playing in his ears that Liam slips into his room. He doesn’t want to know what he must look like since the first thing Liam asks is,

“You saw then?”

He nods in response knowing that if he speaks he’ll have a repeat of the night before and one night of crying is enough for him right now. Liam takes it at face value and scrambles onto the bed next to him picking up one of the mini bottles of rum and taking a swig of it before cuddling into Zayn’s side. “Zee you can talk to me you know?”

“I know Li,” because he does know that. He knows that about all the boys.

“Okay I just...I feel like you’ve been avoiding me a bit and like I don’t want you to. You were there for me when my relationships have gone tits up and like I just I want to repay the favor.”

“I’m sorry Li I just this has been a bit shit ya know?”

“Course I do, but doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me about it. Like...it’s silly but I miss you ya know? I don’t know why but I do and like there’s shit going on that I want to talk to you about but like I feel like I’m being selfish because you’ve just gotten your heart broken and you don’t need me putting my problems on your shoulders too.”

“That’s a load of shit Liam and you know it! That talking thing goes both ways no matter what you utter knobhead,” he says feeling hurt and upset that Liam felt like he couldn’t talk to Zayn about his life just because his fiance broke up with him.

“Sorry,” Liam mumbles before cuddling closer making it so Zayn wraps his arm around his shoulder and pulls Liam down so he’s lying against his chest. They both lay like that in silence drinking from the mini bottles of alcohol sprawled across the bed for a long time. Zayn’s eyes are drifting shut more and more when Liam shifts against him and speaks softly.

“I kissed Louis,” he admits causing Zayn to open his eyes and become more alert. It’s not like he hasn’t noticed the way Louis and Liam have been circling each other but he’s honestly surprised that it was Liam that made the first move.

“You did? When?” he asks not wanting to scare Liam off.

“Earlier today, he was moping because he didn’t have a Valentine and like I was trying to cheer him up and I don’t know I kissed him then I ran away before he could say anything.”

“Oh Li you didn’t!” he groans.

“I panicked! Like I just I didn’t know what he would say and I just I ran!”

“Liam if you didn’t know Louis’ fancies the fuck outta ya’ then I don’t know what to tell you,” Zayn admits with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I mean like I had an idea about it but then I don’t know Zayn things are so confusing,” Liam replies looking at Zayn quite miserably and it’s then that Zayn realizes that there’s more to the story that he’s not getting.

“Like what? You fancy him back right?”

“Course I do, he’s Louis of course I do but like...is it possible to fancy more than one person? Like proper be in love with more than one person?”

And--oh that’s not where Zayn thought this was going to go at all. He can see how Liam’s been tied up in knots about this, it’s not like Zayn hasn’t been in this position before. It’s been over these last few weeks that he’s really examined all his motivations for proposing to Perrie. He really did want to spend his life with her, but he knew deep down there were underlying issues that he himself wasn’t confronting. Because while he was in love with Perrie, still is to be honest, she wasn’t the _only_ person he felt that way about.

“Yeah Liam it’s possible,” he answers finally.

“Are you sure because I just Zayn how can that be possible?”

“It just is, it’s something that happens sometimes been there myself before,” he admits softly rubbing Liam’s back lightly with his fingertips.

“Oh...when?” Liam asks just as soft pushing himself up a little so they’re looking at each other completely for the first time since the conversation started.

“You know when you donut,” he states with a soft smile brushing a piece of Liam’s hair that’s hanging in his face back only for it to fall back down again.

“So...if I said the other person I was proper in love with was you...you wouldn’t run away?”

“Never Liam,” he vows just before Liam leans down and seals their lips together for the first time. Zayn melts back into the pillows and into the kiss as his body sparks all over just from the simple contact of Liam’s lips against his. He’s so caught up in the kiss that he doesn’t hear the faint click that signals that someone has used their key to get in the room but he does hear the door slam closed. Breaking the kiss Zayn looks over and feels dread build in his stomach when he sees an irate Louis standing there.

* * *

It’s after conversations with his mother, Lottie, and even Eleanor that Louis decides to finally seek Liam out. The kiss from that afternoon keeps playing on an infinite loop in his mind and it’s starting to drive him a little bit crazy. He doesn’t understand why Liam ran away like he did, Louis’ been waiting for the other boy to make a move for weeks now, he’s made it exceedingly obvious he would like for Liam to do just that. After asking a few members of security Paddy informs him that Liam went over to Zayn’s so Louis sweet talks his way into the third room key that he knows Paul has to Zayn’s room and makes his way down there.

He wasn’t expecting when he used it though to find Liam and Zayn kissing with Liam’s hand about to move up Zayn’s shirt when he did. Upset and angry he slams the door behind him and waits for the couple on the bed to look over. Zayn’s the first to do so and Louis can see the moment in his eyes when he realizes that shit is not good. Louis can tell from the now stiff plane of Liam’s back and the way the younger boy is purposely not looking at him that Liam’s aware of who exactly slammed the door.

“I’m sorry am I interrupting?” he questions injecting as much venom and ice that he can into his voice.

“Louis,” Zayn starts but Louis cuts his eyes to him quickly and shuts him up with a look.

“What aren’t even going to look at me Liam? Not going to even apologize for getting caught?” he knows that he’s being a bit irrational because it’s not like he and Liam are together. But he’s fucking hurt. He expected tonight to end up with him and Liam finally fucking sorting out their shit and properly snogging but now he’s dealing with the fact that maybe Liam realized it’s _not_ Louis who he’s actually got feelings for.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen Lou,” Liam finally whispers.

“Didn’t mean for what to happen? Kissing me or kissing Zayn? Because from where I’m standing you weren’t complaining about the latter too much, while you kiss me and take off like someone told you you’re car was on fucking fire.”

“I just...I didn’t mean to kiss you and I didn’t like mean to kiss Zayn but both happened and like...I’m not sorry that they did,” Liam answers finally looking Louis in the face and reminding him again of the Liam he’s fallen in love with and not the meek scared Liam that he’s been since Louis entered the room.

That one look knocks the wind out of his sails and he settles into the confusion and hurt that he’s been covering with anger.

“What the fuck does that even mean?” he asks because while majority of the time he can understand any of the other boys with just a look right now he’s fucking confused. He can honestly tell that Liam does not regret kissing him but he can also tell that Liam doesn’t regret kissing Zayn either.

“Tommo maybe you should come join us over here and we can all talk about this okay?” Zayn suggests, surprising Louis because he might’ve forgotten for a moment that Zayn was still in the room.

Reluctantly he joins the other two who have untangled themselves on the bed and sits crossed legged facing them. It’s silent and awkward between the three of them in a way that Louis can’t remember it being since the Bungalow days. He’s just about to bite the bullet and be the first one to speak when Liam does it for him.

“Lou I honestly did not mean to kiss Zayn tonight, I came to talk to him about what happened between us this afternoon and how I’ve been a bit...confused about my feelings lately.”

“Your feelings about me you mean?”

“Yes and my feelings about Zayn,” Liam admits quietly. That stops Louis short a bit but he can’t say that he’s exactly surprised at the news. He’s known about Zayn’s feelings for Liam for so long that it’s sort of a fact of his life at this point; so to hear that those feelings are reciprocated gives him joy for his friend but leaves him confused about where this leaves him.

“Where does that leave you and me then? I can’t make you choose between us.”

“Maybe he doesn’t have to choose,” Zayn pipes up causing both Louis and Liam to look at him.

“What exactly does that mean?” Louis asks.

“You’ve heard of polyamorous relationships yeah?”

That stops Louis short because yeah he’s heard about them before he remembers late nights on Google just after he broke up with Eleanor when his head was a big giant mess. The final words that he and Eleanor shared rang in his head then and they ring in his head now.

_“You know in the beginning I figured it would be Harry that you would realize it about first but it makes sense that it’s Liam.”_

_“What are you talking about El?”_

_“Oh c’mon Lou you know exactly what I’m talking about,” and of course Louis does it’s not like he doesn’t. He just didn’t exactly expect that Eleanor would as well._

_“Yeah well what can you do?” he asks with a self deprecating shrug of his shoulders. Because really none of this is normal. Normal people don’t break up with their girlfriends because they’ve realized they’re in love with their bandmate...and might also have some sort of complicated feelings for the other three as well. The fact that Eleanor is aware of it just makes him feel even worse._

_“I don’t hate you you know? This isn’t something you can control and we had a good run of it, you’re still one of my closest friends,” she informs him, “with that said though wait for me to call you first okay?” she ask and he nods._

_“I really am sorry El.”_

_“I know babe I know,” she tells him and gives him a kiss on the forehead before she leaves._

“Louis? You okay babe?” he’s brought back to present as both Liam and Zayn stare at him intently. He’s not sure what’s transpired as he drifted off but he knows that he should probably say something.

“Yeah just...Zayn man that’s like...big to suggest.”

“Like it’s never crossed your mind before?” Zayn asks, which he does have a point because of course it’s crossed Louis’ mind. It’s been crossing his mind for months now, it just wasn’t something he thought he could have.

“Course it has just never knew it had crossed yours.”

“This sounds like we’re getting somewhere and all but I’m still confused,” Liam pipes up from next to Zayn making them both look at him.

“Li, it means the three of us being in a relationship together,” Louis informs him softly knowing that for how much Liam has loosened and opened up his mind over the years there are still some things that will take him a back a bit.

“That still doesn’t make sense, like I’m dating the both of you at the same time? How would that even work like wouldn’t you two be angry or upset or something about it?”

“Not if Louis and I are dating each other too Lee-yum,” Zayn answers causing Liam to endearingly scrunch up his face in thought making Louis’ belly flip a little bit for how fucking gone he is for this boy.

“And...that could work?”

“I don’t want to speak for Louis but yeah for me it could babe.”

“For me too, question is if you feel comfortable about it,” Louis says reaching over to rub Liam’s ankle soothingly.

“I don’t know, like can we...can we talk about it?”

“Of course we can, it’s kind of a big deal Li, I know I want to talk about it too,” he replies flicking his eyes to Zayn who also nods his head.

They spend most of the night discussing their feelings about the idea, Louis knows this is something that’s not uncommon but they’re situation is a bit more loaded. It’s almost six AM by the time they finally start drifting off into sleep having fleshed out most of the details and all feeling a lot better about the situation. It had been important for Louis to establish that the only way this would work between the three of them is that they’re always honest with how they’re feeling. He admitted that he wouldn’t feel comfortable knowing that Zayn and Liam were being intimate together without informing him first about it. Liam had piped up with his own concerns on the subject as well,

“I think I’d be alright if like it was handsies and blowies and I wasn’t there like I know Zayn’s always said he likes a good blowie when he’s high; and you two do that all the time together...not the blowies but like ya know smoking up, but I’d feel hurt if like…”

“Penis in butt sex happened,” Louis stated bluntly causing Liam to throw a pillow at him as he laughed wildly. They’d derailed from there for a few minutes as the three of them rolled around playfully hitting and smacking each other like so many times before.

It wasn’t long after that they’d started to drift off to sleep tangled in one big blob in the middle of Zayn’s bed. Louis is woken up later to the feeling of someone pressing kisses all over his face and whispering in his ear.

“C’mon Tommo time to wake up, gotta get to the stadium for soundcheck,” Liam sings in his ear.

“Noooo too tired was up late talking with you two pricks,” he moans as Liam giggles now shifting to his neck causing Louis to realize how he’s already got a semi in his trackies.

“Not all of you is too tired,” Liam replies moving a hand down to squeeze Louis teasingly as he moans lowly very much aware of the fact that he’s got Zayn’s sleeping form draped on his other side.

“Sex you is going to be the death of me isn’t it? Like I know I can handle sex Zayn but I think I underestimated how you’d be in the sack,” he groans just as Liam simultaneously bites down over the W in his chest tattoo and slips a hand inside his trackies and takes his cock in his grip to start stroking it.

“Well this is a nice image to wake up too,” Louis looks to the side and finds Zayn smiling sleepily at them. He gasps suddenly as Liam twists his hand and pulls back his foreskin to gather his pre-cum and it’s swallowed as Zayn swoops in and kisses him.

They’d all traded kisses the night before when they’d concluded that this was something they all wanted and promised to work at but Louis had yet to proper snog Zayn. The feeling of Zayn’s tongue slowly exploring his mouth while Liam wanks him is so much that Louis is surprised when he suddenly comes groaning into the kiss and spilling over Liam’s hand.

“Well...doesn’t look like sex will be an issue,” he breathes out heavily as he floats down from his post-orgasm high.

“Don’t think any of us questioned that last night babe,” Liam tells him with a laugh leaning up to kiss him as Zayn chuckles into his neck where he’s taken to nipping lightly at the skin he’s finding there. At almost the same time he feels both Liam and Zayn’s own erections against either hip and starts laughing into Liam’s kiss.

“What’s so funny?” Zayn drawls out.

“You two are synchronized grinding on me right now it’s just amusing.”

“Well neither of us have cum yet babe what do you expect?” Liam asks an amusing twinkle in his eye as he continues to grind into Louis’ hip.

“Maybe you two should grind on each other, have a good hump session like a couple of teenagers while I watch,” he says with a wiggle of his eyebrows at the prospect of watching the two of them.

“Sounds good to me what about you Li?”

“Sounds perfect,” Liam answers and Louis slithers out from between their bodies and watches as Zayn rolls on top of Liam and grinds down onto him. Louis was scared the night before that he would have an issue not being apart of the action but the image before him is incredibly arousing.

If he hadn’t already come he knows that his dick would be hard in seconds just watching and listening Liam and Zayn together. So focused on the lower half of their bodies Louis almost misses Zayn’s running commentary as he whispers loud enough for Louis to hear.

“You like Louis just sitting there watching us don’t you Lee-yum. Like knowing that you already got him off and he’s all satisfied, but I bet you wish he was wanking right now, I know I do.”

Liam doesn’t seem to be replying with words but with moans that get Louis’ dick twitching again. They don’t have time he’s sure for him to get hard again and pull one out so he wills his dick to stay uninterested and watches as both boys get a bit more hectic with their movements. Louis’ a bit surprised when it’s Zayn that comes first with Liam following right behind. When it looks like they’ve both caught their breath a little bit Louis clears his throat and waits for them to look at him before he speaks.

“Sooo...shower?” he suggests before he gets pounced on and Liam scoops him up and carries him into the bathroom with Zayn right behind.

The rest of the Australian leg flies by before they’re heading to Japan for their shows in Osaka and Tokyo. For Louis it’s filled with a lot more orgasms than he expected but there’s a lot of talking done amongst the three of them as well.

“We should tell Harry and Niall,” Liam blurts out as the three of them play with their new robots outside the Arena before their second show in Tokyo. Harry and Niall had fucked off earlier to wonder around and probably find a dark corner to shag in leaving the three of them to their own devices.

“Pretty sure they’ve got an idea about it,” Zayn says as he has his robot kick Louis’ to the ground. He glares at his boyfriend as he goes to get it standing back up.

“So they told us about them and we all knew that they were shagging before they did, figured it’d be nice to give them the same.”

“Course it will be Li, Zayn’s just saying that it won’t be like a surprise or anything,” Louis replies as he tries to get Zayn back for kicking his robot down by having his robot kick Zayn in the ankles for revenge.

“I know I just...they’ll be okay with it right?” Liam questions.

“It’s Niall and Harry of course they will be,” Louis assures him because honestly there’s no doubt in his mind that they won’t be.

The five of them have been through so much together that there’s really no way that something as little as the news that the three of them are in a relationship will phase the others. If he knows Niall and Harry at all he knows the most concerned they’ll be is that their happy.

That night the five of them end up watching a movie in Liam’s hotel room all piled on the bed. Halfway through Louis excuses himself to make some tea in the small kitchen area that’s in the middle of the suite that they’re all staying in. He’s waiting for the water to heat up when he hears the door close softly behind him. Louis turns his head slightly to find Harry standing there and smiles a little in greeting.

“Enough for two?” he asks.

“Yeah course Haz,” he grabs one of the other courtesy mugs the hotel gave them down from the cupboard and places it next to his own as Harry wanders farther into the room.

“You’re happy yeah?” Harry asks softly, Louis looks up from his tin filled with tea bags at him and wonders where the question came from.

“Course...things are okay with you and Niall aren’t they?” he asks furrowing his brow as the kettle whistles.

“We’re great, just ya know I know that you were messed up over all the stuff with Liam and wanted to make sure you were like okay now I guess,” Harry answers a bit awkwardly as Louis hands him his tea quietly.

“Thanks Hazza,” he replies quietly a small ball of fond forming in his belly for the younger boy.

He’s happy that they’ve been able to get back a part of their friendship that was so convoluted in the past few months and it’s nice to know that after everything they still understand each other on the level they always did before. Louis knows deep down that things between him and Harry might never be exactly how they were once upon a time but the way they are now is a lot better than they were this time last year.

They finish the rest of their tea in comfortable silence before they join the others again and end the night in a giant cuddle before falling asleep. The final two Tokyo shows go off without a hitch. They have a bit of promo to do for a couple of days before they’re able to take a week long break and they have to be in Singapore.

“I know a nice little place in Fiji we can jet off too,” Louis informs Liam and Zayn as they try and figure out their plans. It’s too short of a break and too long of a plane ride to go home, it would be nice to do but by the time Louis shakes off the jet lag he’ll have to fly back out again.

“Ohh Zayn we can finally work on teaching you to swim!” Liam exclaims once Louis’ put the idea out there.

“Don’t think we need to really do that Liam, can just stay holed up in the hotel room yeah,” Zayn answers with a smirk and a look in his eye that Louis has quickly learned means that they’re going to be naked quite soon.

“Either way it’ll be a nice break,” Louis says just before he’s tugged down on top of the other two and for the next few hours thoughts of Fiji are no where in his mind.

They don’t leave for another two days due to weather but the three of them end up in their own private beach bungalow soon enough. It’s nice to get away just the three of them for a few days as they ignore the outside world except for their families and Niall and Harry who apparently decided to visit Hawaii. Soon enough though they’re back on the road with days off spent traveling and working on the new album.

Everything seems to be going great, that is until Liam starts to act oddly after the show they have in Hong Kong. He still spends most nights with Louis and Zayn but despite the fact that they all promised to be honest with each other Liam is quiet and avoiding them.

“Has he talked to you at all?” He asks Zayn quietly as they share a joint in the early hours of the morning after the show in Jakarta. Liam left an hour before to go work out with Mark and Niall in the hotel gym leaving he and Zayn alone.

“No, I tried to get him to talk when you and Niall were off playing footie but he wouldn’t say anything.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Louis admits softly.

“I think we might have to wait for him to come to us Lou.”

“I just want to know what the fuck is going on in his head.”

“Me too babe, me too,” Zayn says leaning over and giving him a soft kiss before he puts the joint out since neither of them are really into it at the moment.

It doesn’t happen for another four days but Liam finally comes to them the afternoon they get into Cape Town looking like a complete and utter mess. As soon as Louis opens the door Liam collapses in his arms and starts crying causing both him and Zayn to immediately maneuver the other boy onto the bed and in between them. They both curl close to the younger boy as he continues to sob murmuring soothing words as Liam slowly starts to calm down.

“Lee-yum babe what’s going on,” Zayn asks when it looks like Liam’s stopped crying for a moment.

“I’m so sorry,” Liam answers instead not looking at either of them.

“For what Li, you’ve got to tell us or else we can’t do anything.”

“I...I slept with Harry and Niall.”

* * *

Liam begs off meeting up with Louis and Zayn after the show in Hong Kong because he can tell the two are antsy for a smoke and he’s not in the mood to get high. Instead he texts Andy to see if he’s awake and wants to Skype because they haven’t talked in a while. His best friend responds quickly so Liam gets out his laptop and calls him when he gets on. They’ve been talking for about thirty minutes, Liam’s finishing up a story about a hike he took with Harry a few days before in Thailand, when Andy speaks up.

“So you going to tell me about the bird you pulled that gave you that love bite or what?”

Liam looks down and blushes when he notices the almost purple splotch on his collarbone that Louis had left the night before peaking through the flaps of his flannel that he’d thrown on before calling.

“Oh um yeah so like I um didn’t pull a bird,” he says awkwardly rubbing his neck.

“Alright so a bloke then, not a big deal bro you can still tell me about it,” Andy replies.

“Okay...it was Louis but like not just Louis but Zayn too,” he admits not knowing exactly how else to explain the relationship that he has with Louis and Zayn now. Andy pulls a face on the other side of the screen that makes Liam’s heart drop into his stomach.

“You shagged them both? Like what together?”

“Yeah but like we’re all in a relationship together too have been for about a month now, they make me really happy Andy.”

“A relationship? Li...that’s pretty fucking weird sounds like that fucking weird ass fanfiction stuff your fans write.”

“It works though, like it makes sense to me,” he answers.

“It’s not going to make sense to anyone else Liam...I don’t think you thought about this bro, like it’s not fucking normal dude. What are your parents going to say? No one’s going to understand.”

“Andy--” he begins to say before he sees his friend just shake his head and end the call logging off before Liam can call him back.

His stomach fills with dread as his head echoes Andy’s words back to him and that’s all he can think about the rest of the night ignoring Zayn’s text when it comes in and trying to fall asleep. He spends the whole next day of travel working the words over in his head ignoring his boyfriends as he does. His relationship with Louis and Zayn made sense the day before but now Liam doesn’t know what he’s doing.

He knows that he should talk with them, he sees the way they look at him all day with worry in their eyes but he doesn’t know what he would even say. All his life he’s wanted to fit in and be normal, have people accept him. Andy is the only friend he had growing up and to hear someone who was the only person there for him, besides his parents and sisters, say what he did has thrown him for a loop.

So he stays quiet whenever Louis or Zayn try to bring up his behavior with him and barely touches either of them. On stage he acts like everything is normal but once the shows are over his head is filled with worry and insecurity all over again.

It’s been just over a week since the incident when Liam persuades Paddy into going down to a local bar in Johannesburg after the second show. They don’t stay long but they’re there long enough that Liam leaves with a buzz and decides that he needs to talk to someone. It doesn’t take much to get the extra key from Paul and Liam heads down the hall and uses it to get in. When he opens the door he’s met with quite the sight.  

Harry’s got Niall underneath him as he holds Niall’s wrists above his head with one hand and the other is wrapped around both of their cocks as he jerks them steadily together. Liam has enough mind to close the door behind him but he’s glued to the spot as he stares at the pair of them on the bed. He can’t hear what Harry’s saying but he can see his lips moving as he speaks lowly in Niall’s ear as the smaller boy moans loudly and opens his eyes meeting Liam's as he does.

“LIAM!” he shouts after a moment causing Harry to pull back and look at Niall as Liam watches.

“Liam? I didn’t think we were doing that tonight but okay,” Harry replies trying to duck down and kiss Niall who pushes him away.

“No you arse Liam,” Niall answers turning Harry’s head in Liam’s direction now.

“Oh well...uh hi Li...what’re you doing here?”

“I um I came to talk but I see I uhh interrupted,” he stutters eyes trying not to wander down to where Niall and Harry are both still hard and trying his best to ignore his own erection that’s decided to crop up in the last five minutes.

“And yet you aren’t leaving,” Niall says pointedly.

“Right I guess it can wait for tomorrow yeah...have fun,” he replies backing up towards the closed door.

“Or...you could stay,” Harry says stopping him in his tracks.

“What.”

“You could stay...and join in,” the younger boy says as Liam’s eyes widen. He knows that he shouldn’t that he should leave and go find Zayn and Louis and tell them what’s been going on with him but for some reason he just can’t seem to make himself leave.

“You don’t have too Liam...but you can if you want,” Niall whispers softly and for some reason that’s what gets Liam’s legs moving towards the bed.

He sits on the edge and holds his breath a little bit waiting to see who will make the first move out of the three of them. Niall and Harry seem to be communicating with each other silently and Liam watches as Niall crawls out from under Harry and towards him. Liam doesn’t know why but even though he’s the one that’s clothed the look in Niall’s eye makes him feel vulnerable and naked.

“This okay Payno?” Niall asks as he moves to straddle his waist. Liam can’t seem to find his voice so he just nods and waits with baited breath as Niall connects their lips. While the lips are foreign to Liam the feeling that the kiss evokes from him is not. It’s the same feeling he gets everytime he kisses Zayn or Louis, the way he felt kissing Dani and Sophia.

Niall’s tongue sneaks out and meets his own a bit timidly but Liam pulls him in closer and deepens the kiss as he does. He jumps a moment later when he feels another pair of lips on the side of his neck and a large pair of hands creeping up the bottom of his shirt. Moaning he pulls away from Niall’s lips and tilts his head to give Harry better access.

“Someone’s a bit too dressed for my taste,” Harry whispers in his ear making Liam shiver as he lifts his arms up and Niall pulls his shirt off for him, “that’s a bit better but I think we’d both like it if you took off your trousers too.”

“Need Niall to move if that’s going to happen,” he answers as Niall chuckles and gets off his lap and settles down next to him. Liam makes quick work of his jeans and pants and struggles a minute when he realizes that he still has his shoes on.

“In a rush Payno?” Niall asks as Liam shoots him the finger in response but he’s smiling and feeling better than he has in almost a fortnight.

Once he’s properly naked he joins the other two on the bed and Harry immediately pulls him forward into a kiss. Unlike Niall who eased him into it Harry goes quick and fast opening his mouth and meeting Liam’s tongue with his as he thrusts their hips together.

“Fuck Harry,” he says pulling his mouth away from the younger boys as he tries to get a grip on the sensations that Harry’s body against his own is causing him to feel.

“You know Niall’s been dreaming about sucking your cock for ages, do you think you want that Leemo? Want to see Niall’s pretty pink lips wrapped around your prick getting all nice and red the longer he sucks. I promise it’s a fucking beautiful sight I love it myself,” Harry whispers as he turns Liam’s face towards Niall who’s gotten a hand around himself and has been rubbing one out next to them.

“Yeah, fuck yeah I want that,” he answers staring at said lips in question. It doesn’t take long for them to switch positions and the next thing Liam knows he’s staring down his body as Niall sucks the head of his cock into his mouth.

Liam’s so caught up in the heat and wetness of Niall’s mouth that he forgets about Harry until he jolts suddenly from the vibrations of Niall moaning around him. Taking his eyes off Niall he looks and sees that Harrys got his face buried between Niall’s cheeks and a hand on the blonde boys cock.

Liam does his best not to thrust into Niall’s mouth because he knows that Niall has a bad gag reflex and doesn’t want to overwhelm him when he doesn’t know what exactly Niall likes. It gets increasingly harder the more Niall starts moaning around the parts in his mouth. The rest that his mouth isn’t covering is covered by one of Niall’s calloused covered hands. Liam’s orgasm starts to creep up on him a few moments later and he moans out a warning to Niall who pulls off and jerks Liam to completion.

Liam recovers from his orgasm in time to see Niall come as well getting his cum all over the sheets and even a little on Liam’s calf as he moans and closes his eyes in bliss. He’s quick to realize that it seems Niall’s the kind of person that gets a bit useless and sleepy after an orgasm as the other boy sort of just drops and Harry has to maneuver him into the bed better.

“You want help with that?” Liam asks when he notices that Harry’s still hard his prick an almost reddish purple color at this point that does not look pleasant.

“Well if you’re offering of course,” Harry replies with a smirk that Liam answers with his own before he pushes Harry down on the bed and gets his mouth on him. He can hear Harry speaking above him in some sort of running commentary but he tunes him out as he does his best work. Mostly what he hears has to do with his mouth and well he’s heard that enough from both Louis and Zayn the past month that he’s sure he’s got the gist of it. Not that he doesn’t like hearing about his looks but he wants to make sure that Harry enjoys himself more than anything.

Liam reaches down with one hand when he can tell Harry’s close and rubs the pad of his thumb lightly over the other boys hole. He remembers Niall telling him about how it was one of Harry’s favorite spots after the first time he accidentally did that during a blowjob and got a face full of cum. It doesn’t take long after Liam starts doing it that Harry tugs on the small amount of hair on his head to warn him. Instead of pulling off Liam braces himself and swallows when Harry starts coming a moment later. Before he can swallow all of it Harry pulls him up and into a kiss eagerly trying to taste himself from what Liam can tell.

“So that was good then?” he asks after Harry’s pulled away.

“You two look brilliant together,” Niall slurs next to him and he turns his head to see the sleepy smile aimed in his direction and gives Niall his own in reply.

The Irish boy opens his arms and Liam never says no to a Niall cuddle so he scootches forward and snuggles in close. Harry must’ve gotten up at some point because Liam feels a wet cloth against his calf and then moving up towards his belly that’s got drying cum on it. It doesn’t take long after that to feel exhaustion set in as he slips off into sleep.  

The next morning Liam wakes up very warm and a bit disoriented. In the moments between being fully awake and still asleep he doesn’t know where he is. He remembers in a flash though the events of the night before and immediately feels a ball of lead drop into his stomach and tears spring to his eyes. He cheated...he fucking he cheated on Louis and Zayn with Harry and Niall. It’s not like this was some stranger in bar while he was drunk off his face which wouldn’t have been good either but he made the conscious decision to stay and sleep with them. He tries to shimmy out of the arms around him but they tighten around his waist instead.

"Mmm no Liam stay morning sex with Hazzas the best," Niall murmurs into his neck. Liam quickly realizes Niall's hard against his back and he's thrusting lightly.

"No, Ni I can't, fuck I shouldn't have stayed last night," he replies wrapping his hands around Niall's wrists so he can move off the bed.

"What Li, its okay like we wanted you to stay, if I'm being honest it's something Haz and I have kind of wanted for awhile."

"No Niall you don't understand...I...I fuck I cheated."

"What? On who?” Niall asks eyes wide as Liam feels the tears in his eyes start to spill over as it really hits him. He’s about to answer when another one does for him.

“Louis and Zayn right?” Liam looks over and sees that Harry’s awake and staring at them with sleep hazed eyes.

“How’d you know?” he asks softly.

“How could I not know? We all know each other too well for us not to have some sort of idea,” Harry replies.

“If you knew then why did you ask me to stay?” Liam asks.

“We didn’t know for sure or even what was going on between you three, just Haz and I thought maybe there was something happening just not what. I told ya earlier we’ve been thinking about what happened last night for a while, it just...we maybe got a little selfish Payno,” answers Niall.

Liam spins the words around in his head at the meaning and how the night before when everything was happening even when he had Louis or Zayn in his head it hadn’t felt like cheating which was the most confusing thing of all.

“What am I supposed to do?” Liam asks helplessly because he just doesn’t know or understand what happens next.

“You’ve gotta talk with Lou and Zayn,” Harry tells him, “explain to them what happened, and maybe while you’re at it tell them why you’ve been avoiding them,” Liam looks at Harry in surprise but the other lad continues, “oh of course we know you’ve been avoiding them we just didn’t want to get in the middle of it, but if you want to maybe tell us before you tell them then we can help you work through it if that’s what you want,” Harry finishes.

Liam thinks about it for a minute and nods his head slowly and starts to speak. He explains everything from the events of Valentines day and how happy he was to be with Louis and Zayn to the conversation he had with Andy. It takes until it’s time for them to head to the small airport to catch a flight to Cape Town for Liam to get through his jumbled thoughts and feelings and even to explain to Harry and Niall the confusing thoughts that were entering his brain concerning the two of them.

He knows that Louis and Zayn are taking the second plane and that he originally was going to go with them but instead he tells Paddy that they’re going with Harry and Niall. When they board the plane the three of them sequester themselves away and continue their conversation. It’s hard and difficult but Harry and Niall really help him understand what’s going through his mind and even though he still feels like a wreck, deep down he knows that he’s going to be okay. It takes another two hours after they land for the other two to convince him to go speak with Louis and Zayn.

When he gets there it takes him one second to crumble and start crying again even though he felt like he was wrung out too dry earlier. He feels their arms wrap around him as they guide him into the room and onto the bed. It takes a long time for him to start to calm down even though both Louis and Zayn are whispering soothingly and rubbing his back. When he does he hears Zayn speak more clearly than he has since he came in.

“Lee-yum babe what’s going on?” he asks.

“I’m so sorry,” he replies looking down at his hands because he knows that if he looks at either of them he’s going to start crying again.  

“For what Li, you’ve got to tell us or else we can’t do anything.”

“I...I slept with Harry and Niall,” he says hanging in his head in shame as the words fill the air. It’s silent in the room and Liam risks a glance up at both Louis and Zayn and all he sees are two blank faces staring back at him.

“When?” Louis finally questions quietly but Liam can still hear the bite too that only Louis’ words have ever been able to take on.

“Last night, I’m fuck I’m so sorry I just I’ve been so messed up lately and I went to talk with them to maybe see if they could help me get my thoughts straight before I talked to you guys and it just...it happened.”

“Did you fuck either of them? Or let them fuck you?” Louis asks next.

“No god no Lou, I swear I didn’t,” he replies scrambling for Louis’ hand and feeling a bit of the weight on his shoulders dissipate when Louis doesn’t pull away.

“Why aren’t you saying anything Zayn?” he hears Louis ask instead of questioning him again.

Liam looks over to Zayn then and realizes that Zayn hasn’t said anything since he admitted to cheating on them.

“Be a bit of a hypocrite if I get mad at him for cheating wouldn’t I? Not like I haven’t done it before, and it’s like Lou...it’s Harry and Niall yeah least it wasn’t some random bird that he fucked and will go to the papers,” Zayn says to Louis but he turns then and looks at Liam as he continues speaking, “I just wanna know why you did it and why you were avoiding us because I feel like there connected and we can move past this.”

“Is that what you want too Tommo?” he enquires.

“Course I want to fucking know that Liam I wanted to know it two weeks ago, so yeah tell us what the fuck was going on,” Louis responds.

“After the show in Hong Kong I skyped with Andy and like Lou, you’d left a love bite on my collarbone and he saw it and he asked me about the bird I shagged. So like I told him about us ya know? How it was me and you and Zayn and I told him I was really happy and then he told me it was weird. Said that my parents wouldn’t understand and neither would anyone else told me it didn’t make any sense at all. He said it wasn’t normal and that like it got to me ya know? And I know that I should’ve talked to you two but I felt so stupid and silly for even thinking that Andy would understand, that anyone would understand.

“So like I went out with Paddy last night and had a couple of drinks and got back to the hotel and I wanted to talk to someone so I asked Paul for the key to Harry and Niall’s room and like I got there and they were well...already naked. I just I don’t know why I stayed it’s like I just I did and then this morning like I just...I broke down and they talked me through everything and now well here I am I guess,” he shrugs hoping that this can be an answer enough for now because he doesn’t want to get into how he thinks he has the same feelings for the other two that he does for Louis and Zayn with them just yet.

“Fuck Payno why would you ever fucking listen to Andy of all people? He’s a fucking twat! And look I get it I understand that like he was there for you when like no one else fucking was which was fucking ridiculous because you’re amazing but like he’s a twat,” Louis rants and well Liam’s a bit glad that now Louis seems to be a bit more angry with Andy then he is with Liam.

“Gotta agree with Louis on this one babe, like he can be cool sometimes but like he’s kind of been a bit jealous of us for a while if you never noticed,” Zayn informs him with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What...like you don’t think he fancies me do you?” Liam asks a little bit horrified because honestly he could never see Andy that way no matter what.

“Fuck no, he’s just a prick that can’t handle that you found four people who gave a shit about you and probably understand you better than he ever did. He’s a jealous arse is what he is.”

“Jeez tell us how you really feel Loueh,” Zayn replies with a smirk that makes Liam smile a little bit more.

It’s quiet between them for a few moments and Liam doesn’t want to break it but he also needs to know if they’re on their way to being okay

“Are we going to be okay?” He asks quietly.

“Fuck course we will be Li, I just it’s going to take some time baby,” Louis answers pulling him into a hug that Liam melts into grateful for the fact that while Louis can hold a grudge like no ones buisness and sometimes be as stubborn as an ox that this time he’s keeping an open mind.

“And I think...maybe we’re all going to have to have a talk. Like the five of us,” Zayn whispers causing both Liam and Louis to look over at him. “not right now I think we’ve all sort of been talked out but soon, before the show in Dubai at least.” Liam nods and can hear Louis hum in the affirmative as well.

At that moment it hits him how utterly spent he is and he finds himself drifting off into sleep as Zayn boxes him in on the other side, glad that things are looking up.

* * *

 When he and Harry get together they have a very long talk about their relationship up to that point as well as their feelings about their three other bandmates. Niall goes into the conversation scared that while he’s finally getting to be with Harry like he’s wanted for so long that it won’t last when he admits that he also has feelings for Liam, Louis, Zayn. He’s aware of how that could be something that might stop Harry but it’s not. Harry admits himself that he’s probably been a bit in love with all of them since everything started. It wasn’t like it was a surprise to Niall to hear that in the context of Louis, it hadn’t been that big of a secret how Harry felt about the oldest boy but the other two had surprised him. So when Liam walks in on them Niall’s quick to agree with Harry even though he knows on some level that Liam’s got something going on with Louis and Zayn.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Niall asks Harry that night after Liam’s been back in the room he shares with Louis and Zayn for a few hours.

They’ve been snogging for the past twenty minutes or so but Niall’s head has been elsewhere since they saw Liam off.

“Yeah Ni I think they will be.”

“I don’t want this to fuck up the band, like you know how Louis is, if he keeps this as something against Liam and us it won’t be pretty.”

“Louis’ also always had a bit of a soft spot when it comes to any of us, trust me moon pie everything will be okay,” Harry answers with a smile that causes Niall to burst into giggles.

“Moon pie? Where da feck you come up with that one Hazza?” he asks. It’s been a game between them for months now to see who can come up with the cheesiest endearment for the other.

Niall’s called Harry some cheesy phrases, rose petal being his favorite, but moon pie is at another level.

“Aww you don’t like it? I thought it was nice,” Harry pouts but Niall can tell he’s trying to play him.

“You’re an idiot don’t know why I’m in love with ‘cha in the first place.”

“Ahh yes but I’m your delicate rose petal and you love me anyways remember?”

“Utter and complete idiot,” he answers deadpan before kissing Harry again and forgetting about the other three for the rest of the night.

Niall waits anxiously to hear from any of the others the next day but both his and Harry’s phones stay silent. They have to be at soundcheck by one and Niall is a bit nervous to see Louis and Zayn. On one hand it’s good that he hasn’t seen Liam because that’s a sign that the slightly older boy is okay; but at the same time since it’s Liam it could mean he’s off moping somewhere even though he and Harry told Liam to come back if the conversation turned out badly. When they reach the stadium Niall’s surprised to see the other three are already there. He feels a bit awkward when Louis spots them and notes the slight glare in his eyes but it disappears quickly.

There’s no time for them to talk before they need to start running through the songs but Zayn comes over and smiles slightly before reaching out and beep, beep, booping him. It makes Niall smile because he knows that that means that things are alright so he does it back as he notices Louis giving Harry’s hair a ruffle out of the corner of his eyes. Soundcheck is over quickly and without speaking the five of them shuffle off the stage and into the main green room. It’s quiet and the air feels filled with tension to Niall now that they’re all in one room and not the open space of the stage. He waits to see if anyone will start talking first and isn’t surprised when like so many times in band meetings before it’s Louis.

“Liam told us what happened the other night and while we aren’t exactly happy about it we wanted to let you know that we aren’t mad either, although we have every fucking right to be.”

“Course you do Tommo,” he pipes up quickly reassuring the other blue eyed boy.

“That being said all three of us agreed that once we get to Dubai the five of us need to sit down and really fucking talk this shit out because obviously something deeper is going on here and if we don’t well…” Louis continues crossing his arms with a shrug of his shoulders.

Niall of course knows what that means, they all do. They’ve said since the beginning that it’s their friendship that comes before the band no matter what. That if there’s something that needs to be fixed they fix it screw whatever else is going on in their lives and the world of the band. Niall though knows that this will be the most important talk that the five of them have for probably a very long time.

Niall’s scared to admit it but he knows that there are a few different roads that this can go down and he knows which one that he, and Harry, want it too. He’s aware that after the next few days that maybe just maybe it won’t be just him and Harry in their relationship anymore and the prospect fills him up to the brim with happiness because it’s what he’s wanted for a long time.

“You look like you’re about to burst darling dumpling of mine,” Harry observes that night as they shower together.

“Sorry I just...Haz it might fucking actually happen,” he replies with a grin.

“I know, we gotta be realistic that it might not, I don’t want you to get all of your hopes up Niall,” he says cupping Niall’s cheek with his hand. Niall sighs and nuzzles into the younger boys hand because he knows that, of course he does. It’s just difficult to not want to look at the bright side in all of this.

They spend the rest of the shower like most giggling and soaping each other up, they learned quite quickly that while in theory shower sex sounds like a good idea with them it never is. They’d stuck with it for a while even though more often than not one or the both of slipped and found bruises where bruises shouldn’t be. That is before the fateful day happened where Harry ended up needing stitches in his forearm after catching it on the sharp edge of Niall’s shower caddy just after Christmas. Needless to say after that they decided to just stick with light foreplay and forgo any actual sex in the shower.

After they get out of the shower they settle into bed and curl up together talking softly and exchanging kisses before falling into sleep Niall hoping this is one of the last times they do it just the two of them. It’s busy the next morning when they wake up as they scramble to get everything together to head to the airport. Niall’s on the same flight as Zayn and Louis while Liam is with Harry on one that goes out twenty minutes later. It’s odd to be away from Harry for once since usually they’re on the same flights or in the same car or bus when it comes to band travel but at the same time he doesn’t mind. Niall knows what people say about them when they split up like this but he’s sure they don’t take into account that they have to split up their security for the rest of the their team that travels with them so it’s easiest to split themselves up as well.

Niall’s surprised when Zayn opts to sit in the row with Caroline and Brooklyn instead of with Louis but it becomes obvious why when Louis slides in next to him. Louis gives him a small smile when he settles in but doesn’t say anything so Niall stays quiet as well. They all have their own plane routines at this point so Niall isn’t surprised when Louis hands him a stick of gum to chew on like he always does.

Niall reaches forward then for the safety pamphlet even though he knows what it’ll say but he still likes to read it anyways. Beside him he sees Louis texting on his phone, he knows without looking that the recipient is Jay since Louis always likes to text her before a flight. Niall settles back after that shutting his eyes and only listening when the flight attendants give their instructions and waiting for the moment that they can move on down the runway.

He must drift off at some point because the next time he’s aware of his surroundings there’s a weight on his shoulder that wasn’t there before. Looking down to his right he’s met with a face full of messy brown hair and he can hear the sounds of Louis’ soft snores that can only be heard if you listen really closely. His phone’s been on airplane mode since before take off and he checks the time and sees that they’re only about halfway through their almost ten hour flight and groans. Sighing he finds his headphones and opens his music finding his favorite playlist and pressing play.

They serve them dinner a while later and Niall reluctantly wakes up Louis knowing that if he doesn’t and Louis wakes up on his own knowing he missed a meal he won’t be too fun to deal with. Everyone always makes jokes about Niall being the one to eat all the time but he’s sure that they’d be surprised to know that Louis’ really the one that needs to eat at certain times of the day or else he’s even more of a terror than usual. After they eat Niall half expects Louis to go and join Zayn by switching seats with someone but instead Louis reaches across to Niall’s left side and takes the ear bud out there and places it into his own. He doesn’t question the action because it’s not like it’s something Louis hasn’t done before but it still makes a ball of warmth swirl in his stomach because he knows even more this is Louis’ way of reassuring him that they’re still okay.

The rest of the flight is uneventful even though they play a few rounds of hangman once Zayn moves to the seat across from Louis switching with Chris one of their sound techs. They’re quickly moved through the airport and to the awaiting cars to their hotel for which Niall is thankful because he’s exhausted despite the fact he’s pretty much been sitting all day. He’s just about asleep when the bed dips with Harry’s familiar weight quickly falling the rest of the away as the curly haired boy snuggles into his front.

Around noon Zayn texts him that the others are up and to meet in the bedroom the other three had claimed the night before. Niall throws on a hoodie that he thinks once belonged to Louis at some point as Harry throws on a pair of Niall’s bigger trackies and they wander on over. The other three are already sitting in a half circle surrounded by pillows and blankets on the floor that Niall and Harry join filling in the gaps left for them with ease.

Every single important band meeting goes back to that first one in the Bungalow almost five years ago. All five of them had gathered on the floor in the living room amongst the nest those not sleeping in the bed had made and sat in a circle just like now. The order in which they sit has never changed in all the time they’ve been doing this. Niall’s always had Zayn on one side, Liam on the other, with Harry next to Liam, and Louis rounding them out in the middle of Zayn and Harry.

“So I think we all know why we’re here so we should just get down to it, despite the fact that Liam’s in a relationship with Zayn and myself, he had sex with you two. We know that he spoke with you two at length about his relationship with us and his conversation with Andy. One thing that he didn’t talk to us about was the discussion that was had about the threesome that occurred between you. So Liam please if you would,” Louis begins.

Niall reaches next to him and gives Liam’s knee a squeeze knowing that this might be hard for Liam to say.

“I don’t know like where to begin to be honest. I feel like I’ll start talking and say the wrong thing and I just I don’t want to do that,” Liam admits quietly.

“Leeyum no matter what you say even if it comes out wrong you know none of us are going to just up and leave, that’s not the way this works babe,” Zayn soothes from across the circle reaching forward to rub Liam’s exposed ankle.

“I know I just...can you talk first Ni please? You explained it so well when the three of us talked,” Liam implores and Niall nods.

“I’ve known for a really fecking long time how I feel about all of ya, so when Harry and I first got t’gether I knew that was a conversation that we had to have. I explained to him that I was in love with him but that I was also in love with the three of you, like it’s a basic part’a who I am at this point,” he starts meeting Harry’s eyes who nods and continues seamlessly.

“When he told me like I wasn’t really that surprised and I was relieved because well...I feel the same way. We told this to Liam when we realized that he was so confused about his own feelings over what went down between us. I don’t really know what his final conclusions were just that he was confused about how he was feeling about both Niall and myself,” Harry finishes for once not wandering around his point like he’s so often prone.

The focus shifts to Liam then and Niall knocks their shoulders together in a sign of support.

“I’ve like I’ve thought about it a lot, and I just it’s a bit I don’t know mental but I feel the same about Harry and Niall as I do about you two and I just I don’t know where we go from here,” Liam says with a shrug of his shoulders. It’s silent between them for a while and Niall notices that Louis and Zayn are exchanging looks that speak volumes as it seems they’re both trying to get their thoughts together.

In the end it’s Zayn that speaks first,

“I feel like there’s sort of two options here that we have and I’m going to put them out there for us to talk about. One is that well like we continue how we have been and the second is well we all continue together.”

“All five of us? Isn’t that like a bit...out there?” Liam asks.

“Not that much different than a polyamorous threesome,” Harry replies with a shrug of his shoulders, “I already know my vote and Niall’s we’ve talked about this before.”

“What about you Louis,” Niall asks when he realizes the oldest member of the group’s been silent this whole time.

“I broke up with Eleanor because I realized I was in love with Liam, she in turn implied she knew that it wasn’t just Liam so I would be lying if I said I didn’t have the same feelings for the both of you as well. We’d have to talk about this a lot more and fucking work at it, but like if I’m being truthful the thought of Liam being with you two only felt bad because I wasn’t there not because he was with someone else.”

“So wait a minute...what are we deciding here?” Liam asks.

“I think, I think we’re deciding that we want to be together…like all of us,” Niall answers softly turning to all the others in turn as each of them nod.

“Are we mad for doing this? Like who in the world does this?”

“Apparently we do,” Zayn replies.

“So we all agreed we’re doing this?” Louis asks and Niall’s reminded of that very first time when they’d all decided that this was it that they were all going to do their best to make this work.

“We’re doing this,” Niall echoes placing his hand in the middle of the circle Harry’s covering his then Zayn’s, Louis’, and finally after a few more moments of hesitation Liam’s.

They sit there hands in one giant knot fingers tangling with each others for a long time before Harry breaks it.

“So as far as I’m aware Liam’s the only one of us who’s kissed all of us, which is a damn shame because like I’d quite like to watch Niall kissing the both of you.”

Niall can’t say no to that so he turns to find Zayn staring at him and he reaches towards him bringing their lips together softly. Sparks fly behind his eyelids as Zayn’s mouth moves against his own. His lips are drier than Harry’s whose are always soft and thinner than Liam’s own plush mouth but none the less pleasing. Breaking the kiss Niall reaches over and tugs Louis’ lips to his own and isn’t surprised when Louis gives as good as he gets and climbs on top of him forcing Niall to lay back on the ground. He opens his eyes slightly and is met with the sight of Harry tugging Zayn forward lips meeting in a way that Niall knows isn’t the first time from conversations that have occurred between all of them before. Niall’s not sure where Liam is until he notices the other boys draped himself across Zayn’s back and is pressing kisses to his neck. 

He looses himself then to Louis’ mouth as the older boy deepens the kiss and rolls his hips down to meet Niall’s. Their clothed cocks meet both of them hard and it sends jolts down Niall’s spine in response.

“Shit Nialler feels good,” Louis pants into his mouth as he continues to rub them together.

“Hey you two stop having all the good fun without us,” Niall glances up to find Liam pouting at him from his place over Zayn’s shoulder and the other two staring down at them with lust blown eyes.

“Lou...c’mere,” Harry says soothingly in a way that doesn’t completely fit the situation.

Niall realizes then that this moment is going to be important. He meets Louis’ eyes with his own and nods slightly pushing him towards Harry and the other boy goes. The three of them watch with baited breath as Harry and Louis rest their foreheads together eyes closed for a few moments before tilting their heads and closing the gap between their lips.

They’re all aware of the fact that this is a moment that’s been building since they were all young and naive. The kiss between them is desperate looking and a feeling of longing pangs in Niall’s chest as emotion wells up in him. He knows though that deep down the history between Harry and Louis is something that if not dealt with will come back and bite them all and ruin what they’re now trying to tentatively start.

“You look sad,” Liam states looking at him and he shakes his head.

“Not sad, just like it’s a lot. This is sort of something I’ve been dreaming about for a long time Li,” he reassures him kissing him softly and doing the same to Zayn so as not to leave him out.

The kiss between Harry and Louis has come to it’s natural end and they’re both staring back at them so Niall tugs Harry to him to kiss him and knows that Louis must be doing the same to Zayn and Liam.

After despite the mood that was being set between himself and Louis the five of them cuddle together like millions of times before. They spend the rest of the day like that trading kisses and conversations. Some conversations are serious, including the one they have where they decide that they need to work on settling into their new relationship right after this part of tour instead of seeing their families right away. It’s a hard decision for them to come to but they have two months off and plenty of time to spend with their families. Harry’s on the phone with his mom shortly after that asking if the Bungalow is free for use and their plans all change, just like that.  

The not so serious conversations are like most conversations between them, full of one person talking over another person and ranging from stage antics to childhood antecedents. It’s a relaxing afternoon like Niall hasn’t had in a long time and when they put on a movie later and fall asleep one by one he’s one hundred percent happy.

* * *

It takes two days at the Bungalow for Niall to pull him aside like he knew one of them would at some point. He’s sure that Liam and Zayn are doing the same for Louis now as well.

“If we want this to really work, you and Louis are going to have to talk,” Niall informs him.

“I know, it’s just...there’s a lot there that we’ve never spoken about and I don’t want to ruin something that could be amazing before it gets a chance to start,” he answers a bit uselessly.

“Yeah but if you don’t then it won’t work either. This will only work if everyone is on the same page, I know that it might get messy and all of that but Harry don’t you think that it’s about time that it happened anyways?” Niall asks and he nods.

The truth of the matter is he knows that he and Louis need to have a conversation, have needed to have one for a long time but its just never happened. There’s a lot of history and feelings that need to be discussed so Harry knows that it’s going to have to happen.

Sure enough Liam, Zayn, and Niall make an excuse to run down to the small locally owned store for some food about twenty minutes later leaving him and Louis alone. It’s a bit awkward for Harry to be honest because he really doesn’t know where or how to start. Like always though it seems that Louis has his own ideas and grabs his wrist to drag him up to the bedroom.

“I’ve been angry for a long time about the fact that the people who harassed El, or the girls, or my mom never got a rise out of you because I knew that they were doing the same to your family. That anytime they started trending crap about the two of us on Twitter I was the one that would get angry about it and you just you never seemed like you gave a shit,” Louis tells him once they've settled down facing each other on the bed. It’s not exactly a surprise to him to hear that Louis' angry with how he’s dealt with this.

“Of course I cared about it, I just...fuck you broke my heart Louis. One day you were there and the next it was like I couldn’t find where I fit with you anymore and that hurt. So I just I couldn’t let any of what the fans were saying or the media get to me because if I did I knew that I just would be ruined. And I know that’s selfish of me to have put more of this on you when I shouldn’t have but I was hurt too,” he admits.

“I didn’t mean to break your heart Hazza, I just I got frustrated you know? It felt like the only thing I could do to protect myself and everyone else was to just pull away but Haz you’ve got to know that was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. I didn’t necessarily want to but I had too, but look it’s led us back to each other. Fuck it’s led all of us back to each other.”

“You’re acting like we were all lost.”

“Maybe not all of us but I think we both thought we lost who each other were, because maybe to you I broke your heart but to me it was like you grew into this completely different person who just I didn’t get anymore and that _sucked_. So I guess in a way we broke each other but now we have a chance to really put ourselves back together again.”

“I’m still me though Lou, like I’m still the same Harry that you met in a bathroom where it counts and like I know you’re still that Louis, maybe we just had to grow up a part from each other so that we could really appreciate all of this more than we would’ve before. Like we were so fucking insular in the beginning Louis.”

“I know, I’ve talked about it a bit with Zayn before about it, it wasn’t...our relationship relied too much on each other and deep down I was scared that I might lose myself if it continued the way that it was.”

“We can work better now though, we know how to be ourselves away from each other and we have the others in a different way then before and they can help us not get lost. Because I want this to work so badly and I know that it can if we don’t let any of this come back,” Harry says.

They talk and hash out for the next hour or so ways that they know that they can work on their own relationship and even discuss more their deepest and sometimes bitter feelings about the past. At the end of it though when they can hear the other three coming back Harry feels like a war that’s been playing out inside of him has just had it’s last battle and the white flag is being waved.

The next few days pass the same way that they had the first time that they’d all come here just with a lot more kissing. Their sixth night there they spend talking and reminiscing around the fire pit laughing at stories that they’ve probably laughed at hundreds of times before.

One thing that Harry notes is lacking is that despite the fact that there have been several times where they’ve all snogged in various combinations and while they’ve gotten quite heated they’ve yet to get off altogether. It seems that Zayn has noticed it too because surprisingly he’s the one that brings it up the seventh day while their all tangled in a giant mess of limbs on the living room floor.

“So like don’t get me wrong I love snogging all of ya but like I haven’t gotten off in almost two weeks and would love it if someone could suck my dick.”

“Way to be blunt about it Zayner,” Niall quips from where he’s currently under Liam.

“Well figured that I kind of should be considering it someone has to be,” he answers.

Harry not seeing the burden in giving Zayn a blowjob crawls over to the other boy and pushes him down so he’s laying on his back and connects their lips. He’s been half hard in his jeans since Zayn spoke so he grinds their lower halves together moaning when he feels Zayn start to harden as well. It doesn’t take long for Harry to divest them both of their clothes and he’s not surprised to find that the others are on their way to being undressed as well.

“Been thinking about sucking your cock for a long time Zee,” he whispers in Zayn’s ear as he reaches a hand between them and grasps the other boy. A moan to his right makes him turn to see that Niall and Liam have teamed up and have Louis flat on his back as they mouth at the oldest boys nipples, which they all know are crazy sensitive.

“That’s a nice image to look at but I think you were talking about sucking my dick Harry,” Zayn reminds him and Harry nods.

He makes quick work then of sucking Zayn down and immediately taking him into his throat. Harry loves doing this the first time he sucks someone off and attributes the fact that he can deep throat on the first go to how many banana’s he’s consumed in his lifetime. That, and he’s pretty much got no gag reflex to speak of. Zayn  is quite surprised at his prowess since even though they’ve hooked up before it’d never gone past some heated snogging and dry humping.

Harry makes quick work of playing with Zayn’s head with his tongue and trying to find the best way to make Zayn moan and get him off. He’s fast to realize that if he focuses more on the base of Zayn’s dick and his balls that it gets more of a response then if he just concentrates on the head. Looking up from under his eyelashes he meets Zayn’s eyes with his own as he smirks a little before he starts humming, already knowing that that’s something that Zayn’s a fan of.

“Fucking shit Haz that feels so good, god Ni babe should’ve fucking shared the fact that Haz can deepthroat a long time ago,” he chuckles at Zayn’s words and glances to where the other three are tangled together now finally naked and watching them.

Niall’s got Louis’ laying against him with one hand on the older boys dick while giving him commentary and Liam is curled against Niall’s side idly playing with one of Niall’s nipples.

“Would’ve told you that if you asked Zayn, he likes using his mouth, and he’s fucking a master at it, wait until he rims ya for the first time it’s brilliant.”

“That’s nice and all but can you fucking pick up with pace there Haz because Niall’s over here jerking my dick at the same pace as your mouth and I’m getting nowhere fast here,” Louis complains.

Harry takes a moment to pull off of Zayn’s dick to answer him.

“Zayn’s dick deserves to be worshipped Lou and so doesn’t yours we’re only doing what’s right,” he answers sweetly.

“What about my dick? No one’s even touched it yet,” Liam says.

“Aww c’mere babe I’ll let you fuck my face like I know you like to do,” Louis tells him. As much as Harry want’s to get a look at that he knows that he has a more important task at hand when Zayn thrusts into the circle of his hand impatient.

“Okay okay I get it,” he mutters taking Zayn back down his throat.

“If you squeeze his balls and lick the vein on the right side he’ll come in seconds Haz,” he hears Liam say from somewhere above him, he gives a thumbs up in response at the advice and does as he’s told.

Sure enough it doesn’t take much longer before Zayn’s shouting Harry’s name and filling his mouth with cum. Harry crawls up Zayn’s body leaving small kisses all over before reaching the other boys face.

“Happy now angel face?” he asks.

“I’m ignoring that deplorable nickname because you just sucked my brains out of my dick so yeah I’m real happy right now,” Harry beams at Zayn’s comments and kisses him again before pulling away when he hears Liam moaning next to them.

Louis’ moved so he’s lying with his head on Niall’s left thigh as Liam feeds his dick into his mouth. Meanwhile Niall’s taken it upon himself to attack Liam’s neck and Harry can see a few choice Niall love bites amongst the ones that he knows are Louis’ handiwork.

“Fuck Lou I’m gonna cum soon,” Liam moans as Harry notices that Louis taken a bit of control and has pulled Liam’s foreskin back and he's focusing his efforts on the exposed head.

Harry watches as Liam’s barely non-existant arse flexes with a few thrusts forward and then shakes a bit while Liam cums.

It becomes quickly apparent to Harry that Liam’s a bit boneless so he maneuvers him to lay down closer to Zayn as Niall focuses his attention back on Louis’ dick. Crawling forward Harry turns Louis’ face towards his and connects their lips tasting Liam’s cum and moaning as he quickly realizes how hard he actually is. He’s been so focused on the others so far that he hasn’t given it a second thought to himself since he got Zayn’s dick in his mouth.

“Do you wanna get rimmed Hazza baby?” he hears Niall ask in his ear.

The thought hadn’t really crossed Harry’s mind but as soon as Niall suggests it that’s all he wants. Pulling away from his kiss with Louis he nods his head in answer and wonders where Niall is going with this, “Payno you ever rimmed either of these two before?” the Irish boy asks, it seems Liam’s quick to bounce back from orgasms because Harry hears him answering already.

“Yeah why?”

“You wanna give one to Harry, he fucking loves ‘em, one time I made him cum so hard he got it in his mouth.”

“Is that what you want Hazza? You want my mouth on you?” Liam asks.

“Yes fuck Liam want your mouth on my hole please,” he begs, Liam must be closer than he thought he was because the other boy's got Harry’s cheeks gripped in his hands and his tongue licking a stripe up his crease in seconds.

He hangs his head and moans at the feeling of Liam drawing small circles around his hole getting him nice and wet the way that he likes it best. Harry jolts forward bumping heads with Louis when Liam nips at his rim lightly.

“Looks like he likes whatever you just did Leeyum,” he distantly hears Zayn say right before Liam does it again.

“Fuck Liam,” he curses right before a hand that is most definitely not Liam’s grips his dick at it’s base and starts to move up the shaft slowly.

Opening his eyes he meets Louis blue eyes with his own as the other boy smirks just when the hand on him twists his foreskin back and flicks under the exposed head. He glances down and sees that Niall’s sped up his hand quite significantly on Louis’ own dick. Not to be outdone Louis, because of course it's Louis who's got a hand on him, starts speeding up his own hand.

His eyes are forced shut just when he hears a shout from Louis and the hand on his dick pauses, due to the fact that Liam’s just jabbed his tongue shallowly inside of him. Harry ignores the noises around him then and focuses completely on the sensations that Liam is causing to his body. Each time that Liam jabs his tongue in he swirls it up and down as Harry thrusts into the loose grip that Louis now has on his dick since he’s orgasm stupid.

“You gettin close babe?” someone asks him and he nods as Liam pulls back and lets some of his spit roll down towards his balls before he licks it back up. It doesn’t take much longer for Harry to feel the tell tale tingling in the bottom of his spine that means he’s about to cum. It crests a moment later when Liam nips at his rim and Louis squeezes around the head of his dick and he’s done for.

When he comes too he finds that he’s cuddled in between Liam and Louis who are now staring at where he can see Zayn’s head between Niall’s legs bobbing up and down. Niall’s got one hand in Zayn’s hair and the other is gripping the back of the couch as he moans out loads of gibberish that Harry’s heard thousands of times before when it comes to Niall in the throes of pleasure.

“Make a pretty picture don’t they?” Liam asks.

“Course they do, they always have,” Harry replies clearing his throat as he does already feeling the effects of blowing Zayn.

“If I hadn’t just cum I’d be getting hard right now boys,” Louis says throatily sounding like he does when he’s on the verge of losing his voice.

The three of them stare transfixed and silent after that idly stroking arms and legs as they watch Niall lose it thrusting more into Zayn’s slack mouth. Harry knows exactly when Niall’s about to cum because his nose scrunches up, like it does on stage when he’s playing guitar and he’s really getting into it; so sure enough when Niall moans a long low note of Zayn’s name not even ten seconds later he’s not surprised.

“That was fecking brilliant Zee,” Niall says breathlessly.

“Glad to be of service, now you three get over here yeah,” Zayn replies turning to them then.

Harry shuffles over and snuggles down as they tangle themselves up like they always do. As they lay there all a bit tired and sex stupid he can’t help but think that this is exactly what he wants for as long as he can have it. There's still a lot that they need to work out, they haven’t even discussed what to tell their families yet, but he knows that what they’re building is going to be worth it. So he lets himself drift happy and sated into an afternoon doze surrounded by the four people that he’s in love with and he knows feel the same about each other and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic and thank you once again kadnarim for the lovely prompts I hope I did them justice! Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> For those worried about the cheating Liam is in a poly-threesome with Zayn and Louis when he sleeps with Niall and Harry. I tagged it because it's discussed and referred to as cheating but it's purposeful to the plot and gets our boys' butts kicked into gear so to speak!
> 
> Now that authors are revealed you can come say hi or check out my [tumblr](http://xothesecondstartotherightxo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
